Built On Sand
by OpalescentStorm
Summary: Temari knows better than to build her house on sand. This, she supposes, makes her the greatest fool of them all. Temari oneshot, some ShikaTem.


AN: Finally, a Temari one! Even though I don't often write her (I don't have any other stories yet with her in them), I do personally like her a lot. But enough about that. I don't own this, so you can stop worrying about a disclaimer and read the story. ^^

Temari knows better than to build a house on sand. She's seen so many fools try to build on the shifting grains of the desert. And she giggled as their houses sank, chuckled when they tottered and crumbled. She laughed outright at the pathetic sights of broken houses, and she scorns those who think their house does not need a foundation of rock or steel.

Too late, she realizes what a hypocrite and a damn fool she has been. The people she has scorned, what have they built on the sand? Just their houses. But she placed her whole existence, every fiber of her being, every hope and belief she had on the sand. The sand crumbled and blew and shifted, and nothing ever stayed the same. Her every belief was changed, every aspect of her life turned upside down.

She used to be afraid of her younger brother. It used to be that she would wake up in the middle of her night, gasping with wetness on her cheeks, and make sure that Kankurou was okay. As long as she stayed out of his way, she had though, it would be like he never existed. And sometimes they forgot they were siblings.

One day, there was a boy named Lee. He was strong, and he was passionate, and he loved. He loved everyone, but he had such strength, and he showed Gaara what happiness and determination rather than sadness and born talent were. One day, there was a boy named Naruto. He was strong, but he was friendly and kind and smiling. He showed Gaara what stubbornness and joy could do, and Gaara was helped by him as well as by Lee. One day, Gaara was no longer scary and dangerous. He was her precious little brother.

House number one.

She used to think that Konohans were weak. It used to be that she thought of them as little leaves who allowed themselves to get blown around by wind and battered by rain. One girl in particular stuck out in her mind. During the Chuunin Exams, she had stood and thrown weapons, never changing tactics, only the amount, the speed, and the velocity. Temari had blown her aside, her suspicions about the residents of Konoha confirmed.

One day, there was a rematch. She barely remembered the girl except for that infuriating little-girl hairstyle she always remembered. She didn't have much extra time, but she figured the rematch wouldn't take a few moments. One day, she was defeated, and badly, too. Underestimation had been her undoing, and she wasn't ready for weapons, explosives, and _fire_ to be sealed into the scrolls. Underestimation meant that she was almost skewered by the mere number of weapons, weapons which were more than the stars, so many that she couldn't blow them away. One day, one girl from Konoha proved that she and her fellow citizens were no pushovers. They were a force to be reckoned with.

House number two.

She used to believe that she was only for death. Blood, hatred, and destroying, and hearts weren't for Valentines but for cutting out and cutting open. It was all she had ever learned, just by association of the royal family of Suna, the bloody climbing for power, the terrible and dangerous thrill of death. She'd never been drawn to death and destroying and loathing, but it was all she knew, so who was she to fight it?

One day, there were the people who changed that. They could be anyone from the people she passed on the street to the enemy shinobi in a mission. They taught her that bloodshed just brought up the ghosts of her past, just brought up the horrible feelings of the past. One day, she changed it all. She became a sort-of ambassador. Even though she may kill and fight from time to time, it wasn't as often, and more often she was used for peace. One day, she discovered she didn't have to be ruthless and cruel as the desert sun. She could become the desert oasis.

House number three.

She used to believe that she could never be loved. Her skin was dry and weathered from hours in the harsh sun. Her hair was so untamable she threw it in unflattering pigtails, and it was a shade of blonde that she hated. She would never let a man protect her and hold her and love her, for even though she valued peace, she valued independence even more. Overall, not much of a catch, she decided, more of the friend sort.

One day, there was a fight. He'd made _such _a horrible impression, falling into the arena like that. Really, what sort of foolish ninja allowed themselves to be treated as such? She battled him, though, and found herself impressed every minute the battle went on. One day, there was a date. It wasn't really much of a date, for he was too lazy to arrange for such a thing. They had talked for hours, though, and watched the gentle clouds pass by until the sun set. The way he smiled at her made her feel loved, untamable hair, weathered skin, and all. One day, Temari learned she didn't have to always be just a friend or training partner. Temari learned to love and be loved.

House number four.

She walks down the main streets of Suna, and she sees several constructions going on. Only one person out of five is building their house without the foundation. Maybe, finally, people are learning. Maybe she's learning, too.

And she used to think she'd never be able to learn anything different, so that's probably house number five. But really, who's counting anymore?


End file.
